villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent the Atheist
Vincent the Atheist is a character created by the YouTuber and author Mumkey Jones, he appears as one of the two titular main antagonists in the short film Vincent & Duane Seek Vengeance, the secondary antagonist in The God and Jesus Show and the main antagonist in Mumkey Jones stops a School Shooting. He was portrayed by Mumkey himself. History ''Vincent & Duane seek Vengeance'' Vincent first appears in the second act to this short film. Vincent's Christian friends take a reluctant Vincent to church however he continuously mocks the religion and its followers to the point of enraging the minister after insulting Jesus Christ himself forcing the minister to kick Vincent out of the church. In the final act a sulking Vincent encounters Duane Roger and the two bond over how they're outcasts and how the world appears to hate them, as a result the two decide to become friends and start killing all of those who wronged them, for Vincent this was his grandmother and presumably his friends. In the end however the police find the duo after their attempts at mass murder and an enraged Vincent monologues over how he is deciding his own fate ending this monologue by confessing his love for Duane and shooting himself in the head. ''Mumkey Jones stops a School Shooting'' Vincent appears in this film as the main antagonist and it is revealed that he has been kicked out of almost every school in the country due to the staff being paranoid about him causing a shooting. Only one school left is willing to take him in and it is a Christian school with a very small number of students ran in the house of Mumkey Jones' father, Vincent is reluctant to attend this school and asks his father why he can't send him to the satanic boarding school in Norway to which his father replies that the entrance fees are too expensive and orders Vincent to go into the school. Vincent is treated rather harshly after admitting his atheism and the only person willing to accept and be friends with him in the class was Fabulous Feline who was the school's outcast. At the end of the day Vincent's father tells him that if he gets expelled from this school he'll have to go to military school much Vincent's horror, this is only made worse by Mr. Jones telling him that if he doesn't follow the teachings of god by the following day he'll expel him. Vincent and Fabulous Feline then set a plan of shooting up the school the following day by stealing the guns Vincent's father was going to kill himself with and kiss each other passionately. The following morning Vincent and Fabulous Feline appear at the school armed and start firing their guns killing Mr. Jones and Mumkey. Mumkey is then brought back to life by god twice in order to make the situation right and in the end Mumkey shoots Vincent and Fabulous Feline killing them. Personality Vincent is an incredibly obnoxious and intolerable boy with extreme anger and mental health issues, this is due to how lonely he is and how unfairly persecuted he views himself as. He is very intolerant of religion and constantly laughs and ridicules the subject matter whenever it is brought up. Trivia *Mumkey was almost expelled from high school for creating the short film Vincent & Duane seek vengeance and lost the respect of his English teacher and some of the students. *Originally Mumkey was set to appear as a side villain in Derek Savage's cancelled movie Cool Cat Stops a School Shooting and encouraged many of his fans to support Derek's kickstarter campaign for the project. The kickstarter failed in the end up however Derek kept the money from Mumkey's fans in order to begin a new kickstarter for his next project. Mumkey was enraged with Derek and dropped out of appearing in his movie and decided to create the film himself and put Vincent into the project as the main antagonist since the character grew in popularity after he made the videos about Vincent & Duane seek vengeance. Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Outcast Category:Dissociative Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Satanism Category:Protagonists Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals